Quest:Secret Order From Doha
Objectives Find out who's behind the attack on the report messenger. Summary "Who're you? If you're in the wrong room, please leave now." came to meet the inspector. "Me? Are you the person the captain was talkin' about? What was the name...? Hmm... I don't know why you were chosen, but I guess they trusted you enough. So you were chosen to visit El Dicastes? I have a secret mission regarding this visit. More like an order. I'm the inspector dispatched from home because of a certain case. We are working on investigating the truth behind the reported case." case? "You haven't heard of it? I thought you already knew... So you're not the one that collected the reports back then? When the expedition was first dispatched, there was a general report on our research results and the messenger that was carrying this report back home was attacked. Luckily the report wasn't stolen completely and we did get the report after painstakingly restoring it. The important thing is, who did this? The expedition here is an alliance of 3 countries and we weren't all on good terms. That is why Hibba Agip was put in charge, because he isn't attached to any of the countries. But the important thing is which country was behind this and why would they do such a thing when we must promote peace and cooperation. That is why I was dispatched here. To investigate the situation. I've come across an unexpected bit of information during my investigation. Do you know the Cat Hand merchants? They are also doing business nearby. One of them leaked this information to me. I was investigating the location assumed to be where the attack took place when I met a cat. Well... I don't know what else I'm supposed to call them. But it turns out I was lucky to meet this cat. Because he turned out to be a witness to the case." Witness! "Sigh... He did witness the case, but the description I got was... suspicious at best. Well... the cat said in his own words, 'the guy you're looking for might be one of us because he was very agile and quick.'" race? A cat? "Yes. I heard the cat say that with my own ears. He said he went back to the place to see if it was a lost friend of his. Hmm... my throat is sore from talking too much. Let's continue after I get some rest. I think I need a cup of water." Notes *After you finish serving Ahat, a repeatable quest will unlock (Cheshire's Call) in which you continue to collect 10 Clotted Bloodstains, 10 Strange Magic Stones, and 10 Frozen Piece of Skin for EXP. **70,000 Base EXP **30,000 Job EXP **1 Sapha Certification Rewards *1 Dragon Manteau *1 Bradium Brooch *Access to Scaraba Hall Completion "How is the investigation going? Do you have any significant leads?" You share the details regarding Dicastes Diel, Cheshire, Ahat, and the dimensional crack. You give him Clotted Bloodstain, Frozen Piece of Skin, and a Strange Magic Stone as evidence. "Hmm... I actually gave the same mission to everyone heading for El Dicastes. They have all brought information based on assumptions, meaning your evidence is not much different from the others. At least we found out one thing: we now know that the attacker is not from the three countries of Midgard. But this is only an assumption. Details of the report will be verified by a superior authority and a schedule for the next step will be given. Thank you. Please have this. This is a reward for your services up to now. You deserve this for the hardship you are going through. ... Sapha and Laphine, whichever. I have something more urgent." you repeat that? "...? I didn't say a thing. I guess you heard wrong. Will you leave now. Because I have to organize a report." External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Secret Order From Doha Secret Order From Doha Secret Order From Doha